Toujours pur
by JustDanny
Summary: Llevan el veneno en la sangre, la serpiente en la mirada. Viñetas de la familia Black
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. **

**Nota: **síp, otra vez una serie de viñetas. Esta será sobre la familia Black -diferentes miembros- y no tendrá orden ni concierto alguno. Como siempre, sí. Cómo me repito.

**Viñeta 100 (primavera)**

_Andromeda Black, Ted Tonks_

Y le lleva un ramo de flores, rosas al más puro estilo muggle que su familia tanto detesta. Ella sonríe, y lo abraza; le brillan los ojos oscuros cuando se rozan sus manos, al cogerlas.

Fuera, mayo invade Hogwarts; huele a primavera, y Ted Tonks la guía casi a ciegas, casi sin atreverse a mirar, por si desaparece. La mano de Andromeda es cálida y fina y blanca, de aristócrata, y es lo único real, ahora. Su mano y el bosque, la primavera y el beso, labios contra labios. La sangre no es más que sangre, en el fondo, comprenden.

**Danny**


	2. Reinas

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

_Toujours Pur_

**Viñeta 100 (reinas)**

_Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black_

La mira por encima del hombreo, incluso ahora. Incluso ahora, que es ella la derrotada, la perdedora, la que no vale nada. Y Andromeda piensa que siempre ha sido demasiado orgullosa, Narcissa. Su Narcissa, la niña con la que jugaba a ser reinas, antes de ser nada. Antes de descubrir que un beso es algo más que labios contra labios, que el amor no es sólo el cariño entre hermanas.

Vuelve la cara, la evita. No quiere ver nada de esto, no quiere mirarla –rubia, soberbia, asustada- y descubrir que todo ha cambiado entre ellas. Que ya no son reinas.

**Danny**


	3. Invierno

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas**: gracias, gracias a todas (mis dos) reviewers. Steph, espero que te guste; para Eme, aquí está tu respuesta^^

_Toujours Pur_

**Viñeta 100 (invierno)**

_Bellatrix Black_

Se mira al espejo y se sonríe, y, por un instante, vuelve a ser ella –joven y hermosa, vestido blanco y cabello negro, lacio, largo-, pero la ilusión se pierde enseguida. Azkaban se apodera de su cuerpo, de nuevo, y Bellatrix se pierde, se queda atrás. Se siente extraña, débil. Los recuerdos la golpean, una vez y otra; por un momento se siente encerrada, atrapada entre sombras y barrotes y magia, paredes frías de piedra. Pero no. El Lord la ha liberado, de nuevo; el Lord le ha dado vida, fuerza, calor. En Azkaban siempre es invierno.

En Londres nieva.

**Danny**


	4. Desnuda

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece.

**Viñeta 100 (desnuda)**

_Walburga Black_

Nunca comprendió del todo a sus hijos. Nunca llegó a entender, tampoco, a su esposo, a ese Orión distante y frío. Se enamoró de él, por supuesto; lo decían unos papeles firmados por sus padres, por ellos mismos. Se enamoró de él -como pedía el contrato-, y le dio herederos, y después se le olvidó lo que era un beso.

Y un buen día estaba sola. Y eso era bueno, se dijo. Una mujer rica y un elfo doméstico; una casa enorme, vacía. Walburga Black había cumplido su parte; el mundo, la suya. No le quedaba nada.

Se sentía… desnuda.

**Danny**


	5. Otoño

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Viñeta 100 (otoño)**

_Sirius Black, Regulus Black_

En la casa siempre es otoño. Número 12, Grimmauld Place; la alcurnia y la sangre, el oro, no pueden tapar el hedor de los años.

Para los niños es igual, en un principio. Sirius y Regulus, Regulus y Sirius; se apoyan uno en otro y se dan fuerzas, y el otoño viejo y gastado se transforma en juegos y risas; la sangre no es sangre, es familia.

Pero luego llega Hogwarts, llegan colores distintos. Rivalidad, una guerra. Regulus se siente solo; Sirius está muy lejos. Y dejan de ser niños para siempre, y en la casa vuelve a ser otoño.

**Danny**


	6. Sangre

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Viñeta 100 (sangre)**

_Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black_

No comparten mucho. La sangre y los ideales, quizás, y es que sus vidas han sido distintas. Él es un rebelde nato; ella, una luchadora por necesidad. Esquivan ese apellido maldito, pero, en la casa, es difícil no recordar.

Mamá le explicó a Dora cómo coger una varita; la Bruja acunó a un Sirius niño cuando tenía miedo. El árbol que les une tiene unas raíces profundas, dice el tapiz en la pared. Lucháis contra vuestra casa, vuestra sangre; lucháis contra vuestra propia familia.

Son traidores a la sangre, en esa casa; quizás sea eso lo que más les una.

**Danny**


	7. Verde

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Viñeta 100 (verde)**

_Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black_

Se sintió feliz, cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Parecía tan frágil; aún lo sentía como una parte de su cuerpo, al pequeño Draco. Lo acunó. Lo acunó y el bebé sonrió -una sonrisa desdentada-; el corazón de Narcissa se aceleró, un segundo.

No lo entiende. Cómo ha podido acabar así, su niño, cómo ha podido terminar todo de esta forma. Retuerce la corbata, verde y plata, entre las manos, y espera. Espera a que acaben, allí dentro. A que le digan qué debe hacer, a quién matar. Un rayo de luz verde, Draco; dos palabras, y serás un asesino.

**Danny**


	8. Black

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Viñeta 100 (Black)**

_Orión Black_

No supo qué sentir, ese primer momento. Eres padre, le dijeron; debería estar orgulloso, pensó. Pero no.

Miró a los ojos al niño, esa bolita de piel y carne, rosado, tan… tan _feo._ Y se dio cuenta de que él también fue así, alguna vez. Feo y pequeño, frágil. Libre. Que hubo un momento en que la sangre no marcó sus decisiones, en que Orión Black fue sólo un niño. Como su hijo. Y el peso de los años y la vida, ese camino trazado de antemano, se le vino encima. Luego recobró la compostura. Era un Black, ante todo.

* * *

**Danny**

**Notas**: dedicado a Louis Talbot. No sé si es lo que querías, pero es que en cien palabras no entra mucho más. En fin. Es la primera vez que intento escribir sobre este hombre, y me acabo de dar cuenta de por qué -y es que es un tipo complicado, por lo menos para mí. Pero bueno, ahí está.

_Y, con esto y un bizcocho, como suele decirse, se terminó la cosa. Así que mandadme el bizcocho, gracias. En su defecto, también acepto reviews._


	9. Verano

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Viñeta 100 (verano)**

_Alphard Black_

Se siente libre, por primera vez. Observa la casa, como en un sueño, y se imagina a madre y a padre acostados, uno junto al otro, sin mirarse. Ríe por lo bajo; no es capaz de entender cómo han podido nacer ellos, el renacuajo orgulloso de Cygnus, Walburga; cómo ha podido nacer él mismo. Nunca se tocan, sus padres; es todo tan frío.

Pero hoy no. Hoy es distinto. Hoy son las dos y media de la madrugada, y es verano, y Alphard Black lo ha descubierto. Hay algo más allá de la casa y de la sangre. Hay libertad.

**Danny**

**Notas**: ups, pensé que había subido esto ya. Bueno, pues da igual; con esto, ya sí que sí, doy oficialmente por terminado el fic. Fin.


End file.
